


Steve's Golden Rule

by marieadriana



Series: Maintaining Discipline [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Almost emotional confessions, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: Tony hadn't expected Steve to be quite that angry when he did something reckless in the field... but that doesn't mean he doesn't fully intend to enjoy the post-battle sex.





	Steve's Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> More sex... still some plot. Silly boys.

The fight was over in a flash – literally. A flash and a shockwave, emanating from an explosion of a very large robot control mechanism that Iron Man had very nearly been flattened in. He wasn’t – thankfully – but the suit had taken some hits.

The damage to his suit wasn’t what was important, though.

As he stood at the edge of chaos waiting for the scene to be cleared, an entirely different threat appeared… a very angry Captain.

Stalking towards him like a colossal star-spangled lion.

Tony briefly considered making a run for it – except that would likely only compound things. He was vaguely aware of the rest of his teammates making themselves scarce – traitors. He’d have to face the Captain’s wrath on his own, then. Looking around, he tried to find a section of the semi-destroyed street that would give them at least a little privacy… because he didn’t particularly relish this conversation being filmed by passersby.

He spotted a relatively intact but empty storefront and clomped into it, feeling the seething heat behind him that meant Steve was on his heels. Tony wasn’t about to let him get the upper hand here, though.

“God, you never fucking listen!” Tony shouted, slamming the door shut behind him. As soon as the door closed, he ordered the Iron Man suit to disengage. He didn’t like arguing with Steve in it – well, he didn’t particularly enjoy arguing with Steve at all, but it was easier without adding ballistic armament to the discussion.

“I don’t listen?!” Steve barked back, incredulously. “You flew into hostile fire when I expressly told you to stay the fuck back—”

“Language!”

Steve slammed his hand into the door beside Tony’s head. “Don’t. Just – don’t.”

Blinking, Tony realized he might maybe have pushed the good captain just a little too far. “I knew I needed to take out the control mechanism to stop the robots,” Tony explained in a more level tone.

“Maybe. Sure.” Steve’s eyes were on him now, forcing him to maintain the gaze. “You couldn’t have told me that in the field? Let me send somebody with you?”

“There wasn’t time—”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Steve outright growled. “You are not expendable, Tony!”

“Yes I am.” The answer was out before he could stop it.

Steve sucked in a breath like he’d been hit in the gut. “No.” He shook his head. “Damn it, Tony.” 

If Tony had a dollar for every time he’d heard somebody in his life say ‘Damn it, Tony’ in that defeated tone, he’d have been – well, a hell of a lot richer than he already was.

“It needed to be done, and I’m the one that needed to do it,” Tony barreled on. “I’m sorry I couldn’t explain, but—”

Steve surged forward and seized the front of Tony’s undershirt and for one panicked moment, Tony was afraid. Then the supersoldier yanked him close and latched their lips together.

When they broke apart, both men were panting. “You are not expendable,” Steve repeated, this time in a low snarl. But he couldn’t say more – not without tilting into areas they didn’t talk about. Instead, he started to fumble with the clasps of his uniform.

“Umm…” Tony’s eyes were a little wild.

“I promised you I’d take you hard up against the wall,” Steve reminded him, viciously yanking on fasteners. “And right now, it’s either continue to scream at you or fuck you – and I’m choosing door number two. You got a problem with that, Stark?”

Tony blinked. “Um. No.” Other than being an odd mix of confused and aroused. He started to peel off his undersuit as well.

Naked now save for his socks and boots, Steve seized Tony around the waist and lifted him, pressing his back against the closed door. Tony immediately wrapped his legs around Steve. “Can you handle it a little rough?” Steve asked. He’d retrieved a bottle of lube from his tactical belt, slicking up his fingers and already searching for Tony’s hole.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, leaning his head back against the door. “Not too – not dry, or anything.”

“Not that rough,” Steve promised. But he wasn’t taking his time prepping Tony, either. Two fingers only – quick and brisk, the bare minimum of prep… and wouldn’t have been enough, if they hadn’t been doing this more regularly than either of them would admit. 

Steve grabbed his cock with his slick hand and positioned himself carefully, then let gravity ease Tony down onto him. “Fuck,” he breathed as Tony slid onto him, feeling the intense heat. “Goddamn, you always feel like coming home.”

Tony groaned, twitching his hips to take Steve deeper. It was an almost painful stretch – Steve wasn’t small and wasn’t being gentle – but it felt far too good to stop. “Do it, Steve – take me.” His hands latched on Steve’s shoulders for balance. “Teach me a lesson.”

“Oh, you better believe it.” Steve leaned forward, pinning Tony firmly against the door, and started thrusting. He wasn’t holding back. His hands were tight on Tony’s hips, creating leverage as he drove up into him. Tony’s hands curled around his shoulders and dug in as the relentless thrusts sped up. “What’s the golden rule, doll?”

“Don’t drink Tony’s coffee,” Tony gasped.

Steve smirked. “No, that’s your cardinal rule.” He buried himself in Tony, holding him there. “My golden rule?” He pressed closer until he was breathing in Tony’s ear. “You are not expendable.”

“Fuck, Steve, yes that’s – don’t stop,” Tony begged, squirming to get Steve to continue. 

“I need you to understand that,” Steve continued, licking Tony’s ear softly. “I can’t – I can’t lose you too.” Tony’s eyes widened, gaping at him, utterly at a loss for words. “You got that, Tony?”

“Yeah.”

A quick search of his eyes, and Steve nodded – before resuming his almost brutal pace. Tony cried out, his eyes rolling back. Steve didn’t stop, pounding all his frustration and desperation into Tony, clinging hard to him and whimpering himself as he raced toward orgasm.

Tony beat him there by scant seconds, his body tightening around Steve’s cock as his own spurted between them. The sensation pushed Steve over the edge and he spilled into Tony, filling the absolutely maddening man with his seed.

They remained there, panting.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed. “That was – Jesus, Steve, I didn’t know you had that in you.”

“Did I hurt you?” Steve asked in a low voice. He’d dropped his head to Tony’s shoulder when he came, and didn’t lift it now. Wasn’t sure he could make eye contact at the moment.

“No, of course not.” Tony wiggled experimentally. Yeah, he’d be sore – but the good kind of sore, he thought. “You okay?”

Steve nodded his head against Tony’s shoulder. “Yeah.” He wasn’t actually sure – that depended a lot on whether Tony took what he’d said seriously – because for all it had been in the heat of the moment, Steve had meant every word. He couldn’t face the idea of losing Tony.

Sensing all was not right, Tony cupped a hand around the back of Steve’s neck. “It’s alright to not be okay, you know.”

“I’m… you really scared me, Tony.” He said it softly, almost too quietly to hear. “And I wanted to be mad instead, because that was an easier thing to be than scared.”

Guilt flooded Tony. “I’m sorry.” He ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck. “I didn’t fly in there just to be a cowboy or a hero… and I didn’t argue with you just to be a jackass.” He paused. “Well. When we got in here, I was arguing mostly to be a jackass.”

Steve huffed a laugh, still not releasing Tony. His cock was softening and slipping out, but Steve didn’t care. It wasn’t like holding Tony up was a strain on his muscles, and he wasn’t ready to move yet. “I’m serious about this. I can’t think – when you… when you do shit like that, fly into danger and I can’t – Tony, I need you to believe me.” He lifted his head finally, meeting Tony’s eyes. “Losing you would shatter me, okay? Please… please be careful.”

It was so close to the line – that line they didn’t cross, words they didn’t say. Tony nodded slowly. “I’ll try. Genuinely, honestly, legitimately try,” he promised. His hand stroked Steve’s face, brushed back his hair. “You’re sexy as hell when you’re that mad, and you just gave me the ride of my life… but I don’t like seeing you this scared, baby.”

“Well, we can try and find mad without scared,” Steve offered lightly. “I mean, we fight enough idiots that surely I can get riled up over some asshole setting more robots on Central Park or a dipshit trying to genetically engineer mutant squirrels or something.”

“I like that. I can get behind that.” Tony leaned forward to kiss Steve, a surprisingly tender kiss that lasted for several minutes. “Do you follow your golden rule too?”

Steve blinked. “What…?”

“I’m just saying, rules should be applied equally.” Tony looked away, almost shyly. “And I don’t particularly want to lose you, either.” His fingers twitched in Steve’s hair, turning into a steady caress. “And not just because I don’t want to be blamed for losing Captain America.”

Feeling a strange fluttering in his heart, Steve nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay. I promise. I’ll follow it if you do.” He freed a hand and used it to lift Tony’s chin so they could kiss again.

“We should make sure the rest of the team knows that rule,” Tony said when they broke apart. “But…”

“Yeah, doll?”

Tony flushed. “Can we keep this version of discipline between us?”

There was that fluttering again. Steve smiled. “Yeah.” He nuzzled Tony’s cheek before kissing him again. “Just between you and me. It’s a matter between – between co-leaders, right?”

“Sure,” Tony sighed into the kiss.


End file.
